Eleonore Mirai
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ ELEONORE WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Eleonore Mirai (エレオノル未来 Ereonoru Mirai), whose nicknames are inspired by her Angel nature, is a Fairy Tail Mage since she joined the guild in X784, after quitting Angel's Flight, where she was a S-Class Mage. She lives under Natsu Dragneel and Happy's roof for the time being, probably until she's called back to where she comes from. Eleonore have two other personalities answering the names of Leany (レアニ Reani) and Noria (ノリア Noria). Appearance Eleonore Mirai is a tall, thin young woman with extremely pale skin and average-sized breasts. Her straight flowing black hair, always loose on her back, was first falling to her lower back, but is now reduced to a short bob haircut, much like Laki Olietta or Erza Knightwalker. A lock of hair is left on her face. Her eyes, of a deep shade of grey, are noticeable by their long eyelashes. Eleonore is always seen with a very serious or neutral expression, that people often mistake for harshness, but is in truth just lack of interest. During her time as an Angel's Flight member, Eleonore often wore a black cape with a hood, falling to her feet, hiding most of her appearance. However, when facing Erza Scarlet, her cape was torn, revealing a sleeveless black tunic with a leather belt on white pants. She also wore black mittens and boots, respectively rising to her knees and elbows. When joining Fairy Tail, she changed her main outfit into a black and white long-sleeved shirt leaving her navel exposed, on which are a dark vermilionish grey scarf tied around her chest, and a faux leather brown choker and armband. Her hips are covered by a white miniskirt and a faux leather brown belt, while her Fairy Tail mark is hidden by the same black boots she previously wore. Personality Eleonore first appears as a cold, liveless mage uncapable to feel any emotions besides pity. She displays great obedience, devotion and loyauty to her Master, never questionning his orders or their ethics and never complaining. Back then, she could have been easily compared to a robot, being encouraged to stay this way. However, when meeting the Fairy Tail members, she started to show a personality of her own, that was dormant inside her. Before being beaten by Erza Scarlet, she was openly confident in her abilities and in her victory, thinking that humans were only weak creatures that could not rival the supreme beings that were the angels. She sometimes displays this side of her under Leany's control, but not anymore the rest of the time ; most of the time, it's just competitiveness and mild jealousy. Now, Eleonore is in appearence still as cold, mature and emotionless, but in truth a nervous and kinda shy person that doesn't like to show her liking of someone. Loyal and overprotective of her friends, she shows a sweet, kind, caring and loving side of her when known better. She's afraid of causing any harm, having already caused too much bloodshed, and thus only employs her strenght against enemies. But her fears doesn't keep her from being scary in her overprotectiveness : whoever tries to hurt her precious people will confront her death glare and will likely end in a pool of blood. Eleonore have what's called the Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning that she either responds to the name Eleonore, Leany or Noria and can switch between the three personalities, memories, voices and manners that are associated with theses names, implying that her behavior can change very quickly and she is more likely to have troubles remembering what you said to her a second ago after switching. When being Leany, Eleonore becomes an overly confident and openly idiot girl that loves to fight. She isn't afraid of losing or showing affection, lacking the analytic and tactful side of her first personality. She also cries, hisses and throws tantrums for nothing, being a very childish person and enjoying to be noticed. Sometimes, her excess of ego, confidence and mischeviousness gets on the nerves of the Fairy Tail members, but they soon are rewarded for their patience by the return of Eleonore or Noria. Noria is the complete opposite of Leany : she's an extremely social-awkward and shy person, suttering and shaking whenever she has to talk. She really hates to be noticed and will often hide under a table if looked at, especially by Freed Justine. However, these communication problems compensate her great sense of tactic and logic, as well as her excess of seriousness and maturity. You'll never hear her joke, or maybe she'll tell spooky stories, but that's it. Magic and Abilities [[Angel|'Angel']] (エンジェル Enjeru):' '''This variation of Angel Magic is almost of an entirely different kind. With it, Eleonore is capable of punishing and purifying her opponents' soul with an holy light emitted from her body, generally accompanied by feathers. Being her signature Magic, Eleonore has great mastery over it and its various types. She has shown to be able to combine it with her Requip and Sword Magic, showing a certain level of mastery. However, this Magic can be darkened by Eleonore actions, turning her wings black instead of white. * 'White Angel Magic'' (白の天使魔法 ''Haku no Tenshi Mahō) : A form of Angel magic as well as an Elemental Magic which allows Eleonore to generate and manipulate light. Such element is, according to her, God's gift to the angels to purify and punish the siners of Earth Land. Eleonore has a great mastery of this Magic that allows her to throw powerful blows of light on her enemies and even to completely knock them out in one hit. However, like any other Angel magic, she cannot unlock it until her wings turn white, and if they turned black, she wouldn't be able to use it anymore. ** 'White Angel's Prayer '(白の天使の祈り Haku no Tenshi no Inori) : Eleonore falls to her knees and starts praying in another language. This action summons a white magic circle shining with white light, that gains in power as long as Eleonore is praying. When she is done, she opens her arms to the sky, crying "May my prayer reach the heavens and purify all sins !" while her whole body emits light. All this light lauch itself toward its enemy, inflicting him several damages and blinding him for just enough time. It allows Eleonore or her ally to prepare another attack. * 'Shadow Angel Magic '(影の天使魔法 Kage no Tenshi Mahō) : Basically the same magic than White Angel Magic but with shadows instead of light. While White Angel Magic is pure and holy, this form of Angel represents its corruption. Indeed, Eleonore is capable of mastering it only when her wings are black, implying her bad behavior. This darkness allows her, much like its pure form, to throw powerful blows of shadow on her enemies and can infect them, inflicting great damage on them. When her negative emotions reach their breaking point, Eleonore is turned into a creature made of dark smoke and with demonic features, and relies more on instinct than tactics. ** '''Black Angel's Shriek (影の天使の悲鳴 Kage no Tenshi no Himei) : ** Black Angel's Claw '(影の天使の爪 ''Kage no Tenshi no Tsume) : * 'Angel Soul Technique '(エンジェルソウルの術 Enjeru Sōru no Jutsu) : Similar in form to Wendy's Sky Dragon's Healing Spell but with light instead of air, it's in truth another kind of spell that heals the soul rather than the body. Bright light is emitted from Eleonore's hands or through her Sacred Sword, which she previously put on the hurt person's body, and it drains any negative feeling to ease the person's mind. Its capacities are yet unknown, but it seems to be powerful since Eleonore was able to untie Natsu's soul of a seal without killing him which was sure of happening. However, this Magic cannot heal trauma or any memory associated trouble. It would require memory manipulation. ** '''Angel Soul : Healing (治癒 Chiyu) : Bright light is emitted from Eleonore's hands, generally put on a person's forehead, that ease any negative emotion the person is feeling, to ease her mind. It's one of this Magic's basic spells, that is easy to master, requires little magic to work but has poor yet satisfying effects. It is temporary. ** Angel Soul : Division (除法 Johō) : Hands glowing with pure, white light, Eleonore grabs her own chest or her sword and freezes, then leaves her body behind by collapsing. She can then navigate where her flesh body wouldn't allow her to, and to see things that would normally belong to Heaven, such as ghosts. This spell is basically an out-of-body experience created by her magic. It is implied that she can not only separate her body from her soul, but also do this on others. However, such usage requires more Angel Coins to be performed, and enter in advanced category. ** Angel Soul : Heaven's Treasure '(天国の宝 ''Tengoku no Takara) : Grabbing someone's soul, would it be wandering or inside his body, and tying it to her own, she begins to pray in an unknown language, summoning a magic circle emitting extremely bright light that washes them both. Angel Coins then appear, raining on them and dissapearing as they touch their target, implying their transfer into him. The number of Angel Coins increase as long as she prays. This way, she can give all of her life span to someone, at her expense, resulting in her second death. It is unknown if she is capable of doing this spell without Angel Soul : Division. ** 'Angel Soul : Merging '(合併 Gappei) : As the name implies, this spell merges Eleonore's soul with another, allowing her full access to the person's memories, thoughts and dreams, as well as the emotions and feelings linked to them. The manifestation of these things vary according to the person Eleonore merged with, as she said. For exemple, Natsu's thoughts are just many versions of himself talking inside of what appears to be his heart, and his memories are a library reminding of the First Fairy Tail Building's first hall that is full of Movie Lacrimas. When merged with someone, Eleonore can still use her Magic but not as much, since she needs to maintain the merging constantly, otherwise she'll be rejected by the soul she is merging with. She yet has to be careful not to merge completely by losing herself inside of him such as leaving behind memories or thoughts. It is unknown if she is capable of doing this spell without Angel Soul : Division. 'Requip: The Knight '(換装''Kansō Za Naito''): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and her second signature form of Magic, that she gained when falling on Earth Land, over which she possesses a rather good mastery, as she was told when fighting against Erza. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip fast, but isn't as fast as her teacher. She is said to have over 50 different armors and weapons, a statement that was never proven but can be trusted. '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her second signature Magic, Requip, Eleonore is also a talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Eleonore is capable of using her swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a great combatant. She yet have progress to make to surpass Erza though. Aera '(翼 ''Ēra) : Eleonore is able to sprout angelic wings that give her the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a time for a specific amount of time. She is able to fly through great wind and snow, but not for too long or she'll freeze her wings and won't be able to use them for some time. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist : Eleonore is an extremely accomplished swordswoman, being shown to handle with ease, strenght and efficiency heavy and light swords, but also the weapons her Requip provides her, such as staves, daggers, spears and other short and long-range weapons. She has shown to have a great mastery of the normal and reverse-grip of swordsmanship. Her swordplay is enough for her to keep on par with Erza, being able to counter most of Erza's moves and to injure her, but also with brute strenght, such as shown when she battled against Halvor. However, Erza pointed out that Eleonore have the bad habit of putting too much raw strenght in her swords, causing their blades to dull or break easily. Keen Intellect : 'Despite having little to no knowledge of the Magic world and of Earth Land in general, Eleonore has shown to possess great cleverness and strategic skills under Noria's control, as proven when guessing some of the results of the Battle of Fairy Tail just by gathering information about the Fairy Tail members' skills. (It yet cannot be considered cannon material, as Noria's presence was mostly shown in cut scenes.) She also displays some cleverness and raw strategic skills when being Eleonore, as shown when she guessed most of Halvor and Erza moves by instinct. Equipment Eleonore said she was owning over 50 weapons and matching armors. It wasn't proven yet but the accuracy of this statement isn't questionned, so it can be trusted. '''Corrupted Armor '(破損した鎧 Hason Shita Yoroi) : * 'Cursed Blade '(呪われた刃 Norowareta Ha) : Eleonore's weapon of choice when wearing her Corrupted Armor is a basic black katana, or more specifically an han-dachi koshirae, whose worn and light blade is partly wrapped in bloodstained bandages. Said blade is quite particular : it is said to be impossible to break even if worn to the core, and it also can cast Shadow Angel spells through Sword Magic. However, the first statement was proven false as the sword broke into two pieces after Erza Scarlet's final blow. 'Shadow Angel's Wrath Armor '(影の天使の怒り鎧 Haku no Tenshi no Ikari Yoroi) : This armor wasn't first considered to be, as it seemed more like Transformation Magic than an armor, but after the battle, Eleonore denied mastering any magic of the sort, so it has been identified as an armor. The particularity of this outfit is that it doesn't appear very protective, but in truth is the most protective one. It is only made of a black ripped tunic, a white and red fox mask and the rest is just pure black, thick smoke surronding Eleonore. It is noted that this armor enhances her senses, as well as grants her a speed, damage and agility boost. 'Sacred Armor '(神聖鎧 Shinsei Yoroi) : Contrary to her Corrupted Armor, Eleonore's Sacred Armor is very open on the upper part of her body, while very protected on the lower part, with metal boots, leg gauntlets and pants of a light shade of grey. * 'Holy Sword '(聖なる剣 Seinaru Ken) : This white and seemingly heavy longsword bears a significant likeness to a knight's sword, with its cruciform grey hilt inlaid with several precious stones. Its sharp blade seems to be quite resistant, as it was able to pierce through a lacrima that neither Hina nor Erza could manage to pierce. ** '''Angel Soul : Break (ブレーク Burēku) : Eleonore stabs the seal marqued on someone's skin, then releases powerful light blows in the sword's blade, breaking said seal in pieces and making it completely dissapear. The seal's effects thus gradually vanish. This spell was shown to be very powerful but tricky to master, as Eleonore was able to untie Natsu's soul of Halvor's Sensory Chains, something that was said to be impossible without killing Natsu. * Divine Monk Staff '(神々しい錫杖 ''Kōgōshī Shakujō) : This monk staff with six rings, symbolising the Six Perfections, is an extremely powerful weapon that cannot be wielded under normal circumstances. Eleonore can only summon it to punish a great sinner whose sins cannot be purified with usual methods. Its top, which is a praying angel, emits a bright light similar to Fairy Law that washes and defeats its opponent. ** 'White Angel's Light : Final Judgement '(最後の判定 Saigo no Hantei) : The staff's top emits an extremely bright light, that washes its surrondings with its purety, especially a designated target that is knocked unconscious immediatly while leaving Eleonore's allies (or anyone undesignated by the spell) unharmed. It isn't said if the target is killed, as the only person to experience such fate died in the Headquarters' destruction before it could be clarified. Such trick could be considered a Deus-Ex-Machina if it didn't completely drained all Magic in its caster's body, leaving her in a weak position. Such a spell costs her a great amount of Angel Coins to offset the great efficiency of this attack, shortening her time on Earth Land. History Eleonore Mirai was born as a stillborn in Magnolia Town at some point in the 700's. She said that she recalled have being born next to another baby, seemingly her twin brother, but she was pulled out of her body by gentle hands before realizing anything else. She then followed the kind being of light she would learn to call Mother to a place she cannot talk about. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Relationships * '''Halvor Opsomer : First, Eleonore shown great obedience, devotion and loyauty to him, believing he has the Master she was assignated to when falling on Earth. Whevener he ordered her something, she never questionned it and only obeyed. But after meeting the Fairy Tail members and awakening her real personality, she rebelled against him, realising how many bad things she had done under his orders, and managed to defeat him, breaking free of his control. * Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime : 'Whereas he sees her as a rival to defeat, she isn't interested in him at all in the first place, only helping him to get up to continue her training or because their Master asked it. When starting to feel guilty for her actions, she started showing hostility toward him, hissing and swearing to drown him into his own blood if he ever got near. * 'Natsu Dragneel : 'Eleonore never met Natsu before Angel's Flight's battle against Fairy Tail, but it's seeing his misery that started to awaken feelings inside her. As she frequents him more, she wants to repay him all they've taken and starts living in his house to help him during his incoming months of recovery. She thinks of herself as his big sister and will likely try to willingly spend all of her time helping him. It often is the cause of many bickering between these two. * 'Hina Ushimako : Hina and Eleonore somehow became close confidents, sharing many secrets and great affection. Both of them are so overprotective no one could tell which one is the most, it even becomes ridiculous sometimes. Since they happened to share affection for the same person, they keep a secret photo album they fill with photos of him, protecting it fiercely in case "someone" would try to erase it because it really is too embarassing. * Maya Kisaigai : 'Since Eleonore spends much time with Hina, she's often seen next to Maya too. Eleonore thinks of Maya as a precious baby sister even if not saying it, and she is always trying to cheer up or to earn the forgiveness of the younger one in a roundabout way, despite Maya pledged her full forgiveness. * 'Erza Scarlet : 'Since Erza beat her, Eleonore is in absolute awe of the S-Class Mage, and is eager to train with her, considering her like a rival but also like her teacher. She didn't yet won any of her fights with her. * 'Gray Fullbuster : 'It's not that she hates him, but she is unable to spend more than a few minutes next to him with his habit to strip constantly. Each time he does, she send him flying a few meters away, unable to face her fear of nude male chests. * 'Freed Justine : Even if she denies it completely and never confirmed it, she seemingly have an huge crush on Freed, unallowing her to watch him anywhere nearer than in a radius of 6 meters. She can't even take advantage of Leany's habit to show affection to make any move, because even Leany can't handle the pressure of being near him and instantly collapses with a nosebleed, leaving Eleonore or Noria in control. * Side personalities : '''The trio in Eleonore's body mostly get along well. Each of them have their define role to keep the body working and can even communicate, even if it's overwhelming Eleonore's brain for quite some time by making her space out. It's easy to understand why each personality exists : Leany is the youngest, the Emotion no one else wants to take, Noria is the middle child, the Intellect without feelings, while Eleonore, the oldest, shares equals parts of these two due to being the most physically engaged in everything, or also known as the Basic Personality, the Instinct or just the Body. ** '''Leany : '''Eleonore finds Leany exhaustingly annoying, as well as Noria. Not only does she sabotages her relationships with Fairy Tail in her back, but her countless fights leaves Eleonore's body aching and unable to help Natsu. Also, her idioty really is too much to bear. The only moments when they can get along is when Leany enters her little sister act, Eleonore just can't resist her puppy eyes and starts mentally petting her. It's also Leany's task to evacuate her "sisters"' emotions due to said sisters' tendency to avoid feeling anything. ** '''Noria : '''Eleonore and Noria get along nicely thanks to their mostly matching personalities. However, unlike Eleonore, Noria doesn't care the slightest about humans and their relationships (except for Freed), just their abilities. It often causes fights between the two "sisters", as Eleonore tries to make her care for everyone around her. Otherwise, they can have conversations during hours in their mind, annoying Leany who's often sleeping at this time, causing her to get out to annoy her two older sisters. Timeline '''X7?? : '''Eleonore Mirai and her twin brother are born. She dies during childbirth. '''X784 : '''The main series takes places. Eleonore Mirai is sent on Earth Land and joins Angel's Flight, then quits it. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Maya Kisaigai and Eleonore join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar is excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel is captured, used as an experiment and knocked up by Angel's Flight, who is soon disbanded. Halvor Opsomer dies. Yerami and other members of his guild are jailed. '''X765 : '''Haru Nashi Dragneel is born. Eleonore gives up her life span to save Natsu, and thus returns to Heaven. Trivia '''Name meaning Eleonore is my childhood friend's name : this is why, when making this character, I dedicated it to her. This name has lots of possible significations : it could come from the greek "eleos" that means compassion, or from the hebrew "elinora" or the arabic "ellinor", respectively meaning "God is like a fire" or "God is my light", that would then be linked to her angelic nature. As for Mirai, it's the japanese for "future". It represents the fact that Eleonore is basically the incarnation of the future that comes to help the present to grow up. It isn't her family name, but the name she was supposed to be given at birth. This is why no one calls her Mirai, but should. Also, Leany and Noria just come from Eleonore I cut into two pieces. I had this idea thanks again to my best friend, whose character was named Leany. Personality For some reason, Eleonore is greatly afraid of nude men torsos, often causing her to send flying whoever isn't wearing shirts, Gray for exemple. This is also why she doesn't like the pool or the sea. For some reason, it isn't applying to Natsu. On the contrary, she has a particular liking of capes, stating that she could wear one even if the heat was supposedly too much to bear. Leany likes the color white for its purety while Noria prefers black for its discretion, allowing her not to stand out in a crowd. It's because they were always fighting to know which color to wear that Eleonore always wear both colors, with grey most of the time. It keeps her from losing energy over useless debates. Eleonore always wears clothes on her back because she's afraid someone would see her wings. She always forget that when she doesn't use them, they're invisible. She helps Hina to complete her "Secret Natsu Photo Album" (aka SNaPA) in his back. Anecdote Since Eleonore's eyes are grey instead of black like they're supposed to be, we can suppose that she was born blind, and when coming back on Earth Land, it became her regular eye color. If Leany and Noria ever got a body on their own, they would probably share the same look as Eleonore, but with some little more details : * Leany would be shorter and slightly bulkier than her big sisters, and while she would surely copy Eleonore's hairstyle, her hair would turn white and her eyes would be of a lighter, almost white shade of grey. Without a doubt, she would have a cat-like smile most of the time, much like Mina (with who she surely would get along with). * While Noria would have the same height as Eleonore, she would be much thiner nevertheless. With her ability to get depressed easily, she would surely suffer from an eating disorder if it wasn't for her sisters that switch with her when needed. Her hair, a bit longer and also slightly messier than Eleonore's after it was cut, would be of the same color, if not darker. One would compare her saddened face with Zeref's, as she never breaks a smile. Quotes * (To Erza Scarlet) "Angels... are this world's light. They shine in the night like stars in the sky, glimmering with their feathers as white as snow... Angels are pure, supreme creatures, blessed with holy light to punish this world's sins... So why... was I defeated ?" * (To Erza) "Are you afraid, now, pitiful little human ? You shall taste for the first time... an Angel's wrath." * (To Erza) "I remember... I remember this world's warmth... Could it be...? I've been... human once." * (To Natsu Dragneel) "Then wake up. You've got somewhere to go home to, let them pick up the ashes of your self. They'll never let you down again. Me neither. Believe in us." * (To Halvor)'' "May this Divine Punishment teach you not to mess with the Angels' name !"'' * (To Natsu) "It's yours. No one will take it away without you wanting it. I won't let anyone, I swear. So please, just... Trust me." Links Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Angel's Flight Members Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content